<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Toast by evangelineimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875156">Morning Toast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine'>evangelineimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes you breakfast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining through the window mid-day, you had been sleeping in after a long and hard week. A smell came oozing up to the bedroom, a delicious one at that.<br/>You hurriedly got up from bed, just catching a cloth from the floor, which there was many of by the way, and ran down the stairs.<br/>Not surprisingly, the smell came from the kitchen, and in it stood your boyfriend by the stove, obviously trying to make some breakfast.</p>
<p>“Stiles?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Hey Y/N! Good morning.” His smile spread across his face like sunshine.<br/>You walked over to him, looking over his shoulders while sneaking your arms around his waist.</p>
<p>“What are you making?”</p>
<p>“Some breakfast for my beautiful girlfriend. Toast to be exact.”</p>
<p>“You’re making toast in a frypan?” You asked amused.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s normal for us who don’t have equipment for it in any other way. Besides, the toast is so much better like this.” He beamed, seeming quite proud of himself.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it will taste good, just because you made it.”<br/>You placed a kiss on his neck, as a thank you, and rested your head against his back shoulder while he finished making the breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>